Intervention
by Not-So-GentleFist
Summary: Boruto has noticed his mom's been acting strange lately, and it has been affecting her health. Determined to help his mother, the toddler takes it into his own hands to make her break her bad habits, but discovers a shocking surprise instead.


**A/N: Yo! I'm not dead! (yet) And now I'm back with more! I've been in sorta a writing rut lately, that I have really been trying to break. I have been trying to write a few other fics other than Take a Hint (Not that I'm abandoning it! There is much more to come!), but between my slow writing and ADD jumping from half-finished upload to half-finished upload, I haven't put anything out in longer than I would have liked. Anyway, I know this is short, but I hope you enjoy! This was my idea for Day 18 of NaruHina Month ("You're going to be a big brother!") that I didn't make in time. I wrote this during work on my iPod, lol. Rated K for KAWAAIII! :3 Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are property of Masashi Kihimoto (except for Boruto, who belongs to Naruto and Hinata!)**

* * *

Boruto's mom had always been a little weird; even his father agreed. But lately, she had been acting really weird, and Boruto did not think what she was doing was good for her.

He started noticing it months ago. His mother had never had an appetite like him or his father, but she was eating more and more, her hunger striking at random hours of the day.

The most shocking thing though, was not that she was eating more, but what she was eating. Peanut butter covered pickles, bacon-wrapped cinnamon buns, and teriyaki strawberries were just a few of the bizarre concoctions Boruto had caught his mom eating.

The kid would have to leave the room when he saw these. Just the thought of these foods made Boruto want to puke, and apparently his mother too. Not long after her eating habits changed, Boruto noticed noises coming from his parents' room early in the mornings. It did not take the whiskered toddler long to figure out his mother was throwing up; nearly every morning at that. He was sure her strange diet was the cause. And yet, she continued to shovel down disgusting combination after disgusting combination anyway. Even after it got so bad that she had to be removed from active duty as a kunoichi.

Not only was it affecting her physically, but mentally as well. Boruto's mother was the nicest, gentlest woman he knew. But since her diet took a turn, her mood was all over the place. Sometimes she would yell at Boruto over the most insignificant things, and other times she would spontaneously break down into tears, to be consoled immediately by her husband.

After a few months of this, the toll her eating habits were taking on her body began to show. She was gaining weight. A lot of weight. Her once thin stomach was rapidly expanding, to proportions no ninja ever fattened – except maybe the Akamichi's. Maybe. If she gained any more weight, Boruto was afraid she would burst! His mom was even having troubles sitting with her big belly!

Boruto was too concerned to let his mother do this to herself. If his father would not stop her, he was going to have to step in to help her. Which is why he had ran up to each of his parents and called them to the kitchen this morning.

"So what is this all about, honey?" Hinata asked as she entered the room, her husband already sitting at the table waiting.

Boruto walked past her and blocked the kitchen entrance so his mom could not leave.

Planting his arms on his hips with a stern look on his face, Boruto explained himself. "This is an intervention!"

Hinata could not help but giggle at her son's serious pose. "Oh? And what is this intervention for?"

Boruto puffed out his cheeks, annoyed that his mother was not taking this seriously. This only served to amuse Hinata more.

Boruto pointed an accusing finger and said, "You haven't been eating good! It's not healthy for you!"

"Really? _I'm_ the one eating bad, not my little ramen chugger?" Hinata insinuated.

"Hey! That's different!" Boruto defended. "Ramen has all the food groups in one bowl, and is filling, and makes ninja's way way strong! Right dad?"

"Right son!" Naruto chimed in from the table. Hinata shot him a displeased stare, but he looked away innocently, pretending not to notice.

"You're the one with the problem mom! You're eating a lot of disgusting food, and it's making you sick, and look how big you got!"

Hinata and Naruto shared a look, simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"Hey! This is serious, not funny!"

"So that's what this is about," Hinata said, ignoring her son's complaints. "Should we tell him?"

"Might as well; don't want him worrying about you, do we?"

"Honey, I don't have an eating problem."

"Then how do you explain all the stuff wrong with you?"

"We wanted to surprise you, but - you're going to be a big brother."

Boruto's face rapidly changed from frustration to outright confusion. "Huh?"

"You're going to have a little sister soon!" Naruto supplied.

Boruto's expression morphed again to excitement. "Really! A little sis! So cool! Where is she? When's she gonna get here?"

Hinata giggled again at Boruto's excitement. "She's right here," she answered, holding her protruding belly.

Horror showed on Boruto's face. "What?!" he screamed. " You ate her?! How could you mommy!"

He ran up to his mom, tugging on her blouse and jumping frantically.

"Get her out! You gotta spit her out, mom! I want my sis!"

Naruto was on the floor laughing, while Hinata attempted to calm her child down through her own chuckles.


End file.
